


A moment to remember

by gagablast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, another bonding moment, i don't kow how to tag, if you would call it that, injuries, klance, klangst, red paladin lance, situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagablast/pseuds/gagablast
Summary: Lance and Keith get injured, they bond. Hopefully this time Lance won't forget.





	1. Lance's this isn't a simulator

“Woah the red lion is so fast!” squeaked an excited Lance, destroying five galran ships with his jaw blade as he flies by.

 

“I think that’s the last o-“The next thing Lance knew he was flung into the controls.

 

“aurgh. What’s happ- AAAAAAAAH-K-Keith!” As Lance screamed in pain he sensed red communicating to him that Keith is getting hurt. He had to save Keith. He had to save Keith for more than a few reasons. The first one being that they wouldn’t be able to form Voltron.

 

Secondly, He wouldn’t have anyone to challenge and mock making time when we aren’t in battle boring. Thirdly, he will be the second to go missing in Lance’s group, and it would be hard for the team of Voltron as Allura lost her parents and planet, Pidge has lost their Brother and Father and everybody misses Shiro and is still trying to get over his disappearance.

 

Fourthly, Lance thinks everybody in his team as his family and that counts Keith. Lastly, Keith means something different to Lance, He doesn’t have the same kind of vibe as the rest of the team does. Lance also wants to know why whenever Keith touches him his muscles tighten up and his chest makes him feel like he can’t breathe. He wants to know why.

 

At these thoughts, Lance tried to get up but a sharp pain struck his leg making him drop to the ground with a ‘thump’. His shin felt like he tried to lift a razor blade scooter and it smashed it into the shin but twenty times worse.

 

Lance snapped out of his pain as he felt red falling. He must have done something to the controls when he got flung into them. As Lance tried to prop himself back onto the seat he had once sat on seconds ago his leg got stabbed with the excruciating pain again. Lance gritted his teeth together over the pain and tried again, this time not putting any pressure on the leg and keeping it still as possible. With these actions, he only got a bit of pain but he could soldier on through it.

 

Lance was finally sitting in his seat again. It was a factor of Lance surviving falling or being able to get red to work and Keith surviving whatever his situation is.

 

“KEITH? KEITH ARE YOU ALRIGHT! Keith answer me. Kei- “Lance was interrupted by the noise of the radio getting disconnected.

 

At that moment, he had to stop worrying about Keith and start worrying about how he was going to get out of this pickle of a situation.

 

Lance started to press random buttons in hopes of red waking up. He flicked a few switches, pressed a few buttons, turned a few knobs. Nothing was working.

 

The ground was coming closer and closer each tick making Lance panic a little more than the last, pressing anything he could find to try and help Red wake up. Lance felt red activate and try to fly up at the last few seconds before hitting the ground. 

 

Just as Lance thought he was safe red shut down again and Lance fell another ten metres and hit the ground. This time Lance tried to prepare himself for the impact by slipping out of his seat and onto the ground. But by the time he was on the ground he was lying down behind his seat in the middle of the cockpit because red had tilted to one side to the other during the fall.

 

Lance felt his muscles ache from the fall. Luckily Red woke up for a few ticks to save them from falling and dying fron the hight they were originally falling from. 

 

He dragged himself to the back of the seats and propped himself up.

 

To be continued->


	2. Mission set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back story of how the mission was set. I see some flirting ;)

“Since Shiro’s wishes were for Keith to be the Black Paladin if anything were to happen to him, then we will listen to Shiro’s words. But for us to be able to form Voltron Lance will need to gain the Red Lion’s trust as well as bonding and getting the feel for battle and flight.” Allura seemed to be the most stressed over Shiro’s disappearance, as her father left her with all the responsibilities of Voltron and defending the universe from evil.

 

“Since we have some time after battling Zarkon we don’t exactly know if he is alive or not. It he is not we still need to be prepared for any evil and if who I think might be alive then we will definitely have to be able to form Voltron.” Allura informed.

 

The paladin’s looked at each other with confused faces as they did not know who the unknown person was.

 

“Uh, Allura. Who is the person that might still be alive?” said a worried Hunk, as Voltron was needed if they were still alive.

 

Allura replied with a disgusted tone in her voice. “The person that you seek to know is Prince Lotor, Son of Zarkon.” Allura sighed. “He is rev-“before Allura was able to say the rest of her sentence she was interrupted by Lance.

 

“Woah Woah Woah. Hold up. Zarkon has a son!” said a surprised Lance

 

Pidge cringed. “Ew, now there is a Zarkon Jr. What was his name again? Lotion? What a bad name. Anyways hopefully he is not as bad as Zarkon. Buts saying that of course, he’s not because he didn’t have ten thousand years of taking over the universe and Zarkon never mentioned him to us. Mabey he was trying t-“Pidge was interrupted by a clearing of the throat.

 

“Pidge now is not the time. Allura I suppose we should start training now so we can be more prepared for what lies ahead.” Said Keith.

 

“I agree Keith, but what I think we will do is send Lance and Keith over to a planet that isn’t overruled by Galra. But for now, I don’t want to send both the Black and the Red over just in case the Galra do come while Lance and Keith are in the Red Lion and take it. But saying that I don’t think Keith will take as long to get used to the Black Lion since he did pilot it to save Shiro from the monsters back when we got separated during the wormhole.” As Allura stated the rest of the team agreed with her.

 

“Now that I think of it, you two haven’t gone on a mission together by yourselves. Like with no other paladins on the planet. You two could also use this as a bonding exercise.” Exclaimed Allura.

 

“Now that you put it that way, I don’t remember anytime they were by themselves together. Are you sure we can trust them?” said Pidge as they remembered every time Keith and Lance were having a contest or picking on each other.

 

Lance put his hand to his chest and made the most offended face and overdramatically gasped. “How dare you say that about our relationship!”

 

Keith looked over at Lance’s face with lidded eyes and said “‘Our relationship’?”

 

Lance looked at Keith and said, “Yes Keith ‘our relationship’. We are best buds now, aren’t we? We can be trusted together. Besides, when we are on the planet we could get some lady friends.”

 

Keith looked at Lance and said, “Now that you say it that way…” Lance smiled. “No.”

 

“Oh, come on Keith It’ll be fuuuun.” Wined Lance trying to make Keith give in.

 

“Lance, we aren’t here for the lady friends we are here to save the whole universe. Mabey after you save the universe then you will be able to make alien friends.” Mocked Keith.

 

Lance thought for a little. “Hmmm, now that I think about it, I have spent a lot of time with Pidge and Hunk. Say, if we save the universe then maybe we could go back to Earth for a little trip together.”

 

Keith had a strange feeling in his chest. Was something wrong with him?

 

Lance heard snickering in the background. “Pfff, did you just ask Keith out?”

 

Lance whipped his head around. As soon as Keith saw Lance away he felt his face heat up and his stomach get butterflies.

 

To be continued ->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow and update the next day. Well, it is the holidays where I am but when schools back I may not update as often.


	3. Flashing before your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ever beautiful being that you are lucky to even receive a glimpse from. The luscious hair, the soft skin-oh I could go on for days.”
> 
> ;)

Keith watched as Lance as he defeated 5 galran ships with his jaw blade.

 

He does miss flying Red and being the fastest of the group. Wait…Galra ships!

 

He snapped out of watching Lance fly Red and focused on the situation. There were Galra ships. He had to get on the Red Lion with Lance because he might get shot at, Lance might get taken or Keith would get abducted/taken as a prisoner.

 

Just as Keith was about to call for Lance to pick him up before any more Galra came, he heard a sly voice behind him say, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen a paladin.”

 

Keith jumped at the sudden someone talking to him, he turned around to see a young man that is 2 feet taller than him with long white hair.

 

“W-Who are you?” stuttered Keith as he was confused on why the Galran like man was like.

 

“Me? Well I am the charming Lotor. The ever beautiful being that you are lucky to even receive a glimpse from. The luscious hair, the soft skin-oh I could go on for days.” Lotor looked back at Keith, “And you are?”

 

“I’m-wait Lotor?” Keith remembered Allura saying Lotor’s name when she was talking about their mission.

 

Keith gasped, “Wait I’ve got to tell La-.”

 

“I would advise you to stay quiet or else you will be captured as a prisoner.” Interrupted Lotor.

 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Argued Keith.

 

“I’m warning you.” Lotor went to grab Keith’s wrist to stop him but Keith Just pulled his arm back.

 

“No! go away cree-“Before Keith could finish his sentence Lotor Had punched Keith in the side of the face, throwing his helmet onto the ground a few metres away.

 

“How dare you avoid commands from me!” Yelled Lotor. A scream filled the air from Keith’s helmet “AAAAAAAA-K-Keith!” It was Lance. Keith searched the sky for any signs of Lance and Red. Nothing.

 

“So, the brat’s name is Keith?” Lotor kicked Keith in the stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain next to his helmet. Before Keith could say anything to Lance, Lotor stepped on it breaking it instantly. He then put his foot on the side of Keith’s head and pinned it to the ground. The pain was excruciating making Keith scream.

 

“Hopefully this will teach you a les- “Keith activated his Bayard and swiped at Lotor’s legs, but Lotor was fast at avoiding getting his feet chopped off.

 

Lotor grabbed out his sword. Had his sword always been there? Well saying that he did have a cape on and Keith didn’t spend too long looking at what Lotor was wearing.

 

Keith jumped up and swiftly grabbed Lotor’s cape and tied it around the wearer, tying it off with a knot, grabbing Lotor’s sword throwing it 15 metres away and punching Lotor hard in the face.

 

Keith saw a red object falling from the sky in the corner of his eye. It was falling closer and closer to the planet at an insane speed. Was Lace going to make it out alive? Surely not at the speed he is falling at.

 

Keith’s feet were pulling him towards Lance he had no other thoughts on his mind than Lance. He needed to save Lance. He couldn’t possibly, as he was far, far away from Lance. What could he do anyway? Tring to stop a giant robotic lion that fell from the atmosphere with only your body and jetpacks that would be no effect against the lion.

 

He saw the Lion come to life trying to stop the fall making it stop in mid-air for a second before it shut down again, hitting the ground making dust rise in the air.

 

Keith sprinted the fastest he could his muscles were aching; his lungs felt like they were on fire.

 

Keith was arriving at the dust-filled air where the Red Lion landed. Living in a desert for a year Keith knew not to breath in the dust especially dust this fine that is easy to inhale and cause coughing and possibly lung infections. Keith couldn’t open his eye’s either because he couldn’t see anyway and it would hurt a lot getting lots of dust in his eyes. This was proven had as he did not have his helmet with him.

 

Keith walked straight into something big and hard. He opened his eye’s a fraction so he could see what he walked into. He found it he found the Red Lion, and most importantly Lance. 

 

He saw that the Lion's mouth was open so he walked into the mouth and found the door to the cockpit after a few minutes of feeling in the mouth to find it because he didn’t want any more dust in his eyes.

 

Keith started to bang on the door with one fist and the other covering his mouth so he wouldn’t suffocate but luckily the dust was starting to thin down and especially in Red’s mouth but it still wasn’t safe to breathe.

 

Keith decided to hold his breath so he summoned his sword and stabbed it in the crack of the door between him and Lance.

 

He stepped back a little as he heard the door go ‘scshhhhhhhhhh’ the dust started to enter the cockpit.

 

To be continued ->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I left you on a cliffhanger ;)
> 
> What's gonna happen next episode?? ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “L-La-sngh-ce-Lan-ce...urgh.” Keith was groaning over the pain, trying to fight it.

Lance knew there were going to be some Galra advancing on him, and besides something happened to Keith so that must mean there are some Galran nearby.

 

So, he got his Bayard ready, staying on edge each second, waiting to shoot if anyone enters as he is stuck in a giant robotic lion that won’t work and his leg is injured making no way he would be able to escape.

 

Banging noises filled the cockpit snapping Lance out of his thoughts. Lance pulled the gun close to him and started aiming towards the door, so if the intruder did break in, he would be able to shoot them.

 

The banging lasted another 10 ticks before Lance heard something try and pry the doors open.

 

The doors opened easily, as if Red had just invited the in.

 

Dust started to fill the cockpit just like how every tick was with adrenalin.

 

Just now he heard footsteps run towards him, as he focused on the dust he saw a silhouette.

 

Fear, panic, instinct, pain and adrenaline struck his heart making his heart beat faster making him quickly take aim and shoot.

 

As soon as Lance shot the laser he realised who had entered Red. 

 

“La-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” The receiver of the shot fell to the ground in pain.

 

It was Keith. He shot Keith.

 

The door to the cockpit closed. Was Red partially awake? Or was it just the door? Lace didn’t have enough time to think about that right now because he was worried about Keith.

 

“L-La-sngh-ce-Lan-ce...urgh.” Keith was groaning over the pain, trying to fight it.

 

Lance screamed out Keith’s name as he now examined Keith for where he was shot and saw that Keith was panting. Was he panting because of the pain? Did Keith run here? Or maybe it was because of the dust.

 

Even though this situation was extremely serious, the scene before him made his cheeks warm up and his chest felt like it was a few sizes too small. The thought of Keith being so desperate for Lance made him feel like was needed and someone cared for him. Mabey, he wasn’t the seventh wheel after all.

 

“Keith, grab my hand!” Keith had a confused face for a tick as Lance wasn’t standing up while helping him, Lance could see the beautiful violet iris’s that had different shades of purple in them as Keith stared at him with his mouth opened a little. Wait beautiful? Since when did Lance think Keith’s eyes were beautiful? Well saying that he and Keith don’t stare into each other’s eyes like they were watching a sunset or what might fit in better, star gazing.

 

As Keith broke their ‘star gazing’ he grabbed Lance’s hand. Lance had never seen Keith in a state like this, he was quieter than usual, his grip was soft as if he didn’t want to hurt him, gosh was he always this pal- wait was Keith loosing too much blood?!

 

Lance pulled Keith towards him swiftly as possible, while being as soft as he could. “Quiznak! Keith stay with me!”

 

Their faces were now 15cm apart, as they were lying down on the cockpit floor, this time he spent no time ‘star gazing’.

 

“Keith, I want you to sit up so we can try and do something about your shot wound, if we can.” During saying the request, he put his hand on the back of Keith’s upper hamstrings and pulled Keith’s leg towards himself seeing if that would make Keith try to sit up. But at this motion, Lance looked back at Keith when he felt him jolt from his touch. His eyes were wide and a blush had appeared after the unexpected touch from Lance.

 

Keith finally processed what Lance said and started to sit up. “Why can you sit up? Are injured?” Lance could hear the worried tone in Keith’s voice but he also could hear the pain in his words.

 

“Oh, I-uh-I think I broke my shin- or at least I hurt it… Where did I shoot you!” Stuttered Lance as he was worried that they were running out of time so they need to act fast.

 

Keith put his arm out to try and help Lance sit up. “Well, you shot me in my left thigh…”

 

“C-can I touch” Wait why did he ask to touch Keith’s thigh!? He sounded so weird. First, he was close to his face, second, he touched the area below Keith’s butt, and now he’s asking to touch Keith’s thigh?

 

“O-oh I mean check it ou- I mean uh.” Panicked Lance as he sounded like he wanted to touch Keith.

 

Lance looked up at Keith. His cheeks going a darker shade. “Sure…” and by that Keith stuck his leg out revealing a bloody area, where a gunshot wound is.

 

“Mind if I…” Lance stopped and thought how weird this was. “Sure.” Keith replied trying to comfort Lance a bit. Keith must have been a bit nervous too because he answered the question without even hearing the whole thing.

 

Lance slowly placed his hand onto Keith’s thigh, looking up at Keith with eye’s that said ‘are you sure?’ at that, Keith nodded his head.

 

Lance sighed shaking his breath a few times during the exhale.

 

Lance put his fingers on the edge of the swimsuit like fabric (the diving kind) where it had been penetrated from the laser.

 

Lance looked up at Keith again. “Can I borrow your knife?”.

 

Keith gave a worried look to Lance.

 

“Don’t worry it’s only to cut the fabric.” At that, Lance saw Keith relax and grab out his Blade of Marmora knife and handed it to Lance.

 

To be continued ->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you are enjoying my fic so far. the next chapter is probably going to mention blood a bit so be prepared.


	5. ambuLANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for paramedic Lance you could say he is a ambuLANCE.
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> Just kidding

The sudden realisation that Lance’s hand was near his butt shook Keith. He felt his eyes go wide and his face heat up. He saw Lance look at him, damn nobody makes him stutter and Keith hasn’t blushed because of anyone before, what was so special about Lance? He wasn’t using any pickup lines or flirting. All Lance did was touch Keith’s hamstring. Lance didn’t even touch his butt but it was close enough making him blush.

 

Processing what Lance had said, Keith sat up, the blood in his body feeling thinner from losing quite a bit from the shot wound in his thigh.

 

Keith then realised that Lance wasn’t sitting up, which was a worry. Had Lance done something to his back making him lose access to using his legs?

 

He didn’t look like he was in excruciating pain, as that would probably be the state of pain if you were to hurt you back.

 

“Why can’t you sit up? Are you injured?” Keith was worried how were they going to get out of here with a giant robotic lion that doesn’t work, both of them injured and being too far away to communicate with the Ship or other Paladins? But right now, he was the most worried about Lance’s condition.

 

“Oh, I-uh-I think I broke my shin- or at least I hurt it… Where did I shoot you!” Keith wasn’t used to seeing Lance like the way he is now, Lance was genuinely worried for him. He could see it in Lance’s eyes before. This reminded Keith about their bonding moment.

 

Keith put his arm out to try and help Lance sit up. “Well, you shot me in my left thigh…”

 

“C-can I touch?” Keith probably wouldn’t want to have to deal with all the blood and to touch the shot wound.

 

“O-oh I mean check it ou- I mean uh.” Keith wasn’t used to seeing Lance stuttering and panicking. Mabey being under pressure was having its effect on Lance. But Lance hasn’t acted like this under pressure before.

 

Keith saw Lance look away from his thigh and now he was looking at Keith. Was that blush? 

 

Lance. Was. Blushing.

 

Ok, Lance must really be panicking. Keith was definitely not used to this kind of Lance. It was time for Keith to calm him down. He had to act fast before Lance does something else.

 

With quick thinking, Keith answered with a calm casual voice. “Sure…” Keith stretched his leg out to give him a better view and access to the wound.

 

Lance slowly put his hand near Keith’s thigh, hovering above the wound, looking up at Keith with eyes that said ‘Are you sure?’.

 

Keith saw Lance’s eyes and read them. Lance was acting too weirdly to his liking. Keith nodded his head a little to reassure Lance and give him permission.

 

Keith’s little nod seemed to calm Lance down as he sighed, but it was a little shaky.

 

Lance touched the edge of the penetrated fabric of the uniform. On second thoughts Keith should have been the one to prepare himself for his wound being touched because the skin that was underneath the edges of the fabric was sensitive from the blast making a tingling sensation.

 

Lance looked up at Keith again. “Can I-”.

 

“Sure.” Keith must have been a bit nervous too because he answered the question without even hearing the whole thing. Dang it Keith, now Lance must see that he too isn’t the only nervous person, maybe even a bit scared.

 

Lance completed his sentence “-Borrow your knife…?”

 

Keith was not expecting Lance to say that. To be honest he did try to reassure Lance by agreeing with whatever he wanted to do Keith’s wound.

 

Keith gave a worried look to Lance. He was scared. Keith didn’t like showing his weaknesses or any signs of weakness, but Lance seemed to make Keith act thoughtlessly because he could do anything at any moment, which Keith did not enjoy as he would always fall for Lance’s completions and comebacks, in other words, Lance knew how to press Keith’s buttons. Saying that Lance did grow up with younger and older siblings so of course, he would have adapted on how to read him.

 

“Don’t worry it’s only to cut the fabric.” Keith relaxed at knowing that Lance wasn’t going to chop his leg off or start cutting into his flesh that looked dead where he had been shot or maybe cut his mullet off.

 

Keith got his knife out from where he was holding it and handed it to Lance.

 

Lance had calmed both of them down. Keith has to admit Lance was good at doing that. He must have tried to defuse some fights between his siblings when he was back on Earth. Since when did Keith talk about family and Lance’s family to be exact. Keith has never been a family orientated person. He was an introvert, he lived up to that name as he lived in the desert, isolated and away from any people.

 

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a soft voice say, “Keith?”

 

“yeah?” Keith responded in the similar soft voice.

 

“You ok?” Lance asked in a heartfelt tone of voice as if he was talking to his sister that was having bad period cramps or she just broke up with her boyfriend.

 

“mnh” Keith thought for a second, but the noise he mumbled made Lance wear a worried face as Lance must have thought that was his answer.

 

“I was just thinking…but right now…I think I lost quite a bit of blood.”

 

“Then we better hurry.” Lance paused for a second. “Are you ready?"

 

“Mmhmm.” Keith didn’t really feel that good. The sooner the better and the sooner they can leave.

 

Lance lifted the fabric softly, cautious in not hurting Keith. Since the uniform’s fabric was like the sea diver kind when he lifted the fabric blood rolled down Lance’s fingers.

 

Lance brushes his thumb across the Marmora symbol that is encased in a gem shaped glass.

 

Lance didn’t seem to be looking at Keith as he was focused. Keith’s cheeks changed through multiple shades of red. The ways he brushed his thumb on Keith’s knife. He had the most adorable concentration face, the way he bit his bottom lip…Oh no… Lance is quite attractive. Everybody on the team knows this already. But just look at him…damn…rest in pieces Keith Kogane.

 

Lance started to cut the bloody fabric vertically up Keith’s thigh, blood dripping down the blade. Once again Keith was not prepared Lance stopped at the height of work out shorts. Keith clearly flustered on how short it was. How can girls wear stuff this short?

 

Lance cut around the thigh making it look like short shorts.

 

Lance started to pull off the armour that was covering the rest of the thigh. When he got it off he set it aside.

 

Lance started to do the same as before but then he stopped. Keith saw Lance wince groaning in pain.

 

To be continued ->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i am writing better because if you look back at the first one or two chapters they are bab but then you look at 3 and 4 and they seem more descripted. Enjoy, how are you guys dealing with this. Some mutual pining ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I am writing but it is only one of that situation kind of fics so it won't be as long as future fanfics.


End file.
